Like the stars
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Like the stars shinning in the sky… NaruSaku


Hello everyone! This is a little oneshot I did base on a drawing my friend did for me. The little 'poem' at the end is written on the drawing anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

Like the stars…

Haruno Sakura was at her window, watching the rain fall and trying to not cry. The attempt to save Sasuke had been, again, a failure.

"_He was so cold back then…_" thought Sakura. Then the tears couldn't help but to fall. Her parents were in a mission so she was alone in the house. That made her feel really lonely.

"Maybe, I could go see Naruto…" She looked at the clock who was indicated 1:46 a.m. "It's too late… And with this rain…" A thunder lighted the sky and the pink haired kunoichi stood up.

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't sleep. Again, he had failed to his promise. A little knock on his door waked him of his thoughts. First, he didn't react thinking no one could go out at a time like this but the knock continued. The blonde stood up and went at the door.

"S-Sakura-chan?" He looked at the girl who was soaking wet.

"Hi Naruto… Can I come in?"

"Of course!" With that, the young medic-nin stepped into the house.

"Maybe I should give you some dry clothes… I think I still have your clothes from last time…" Sakura laughed a bit when she remembered the time that Naruto had spilled some juice on her clothes. At the time she had been really mad and Naruto had promised her that he'll wash it. Sakura took the clothes in Naruto's hands and head to the bathroom.

"There's have towels in the closet."

"Thank you Naruto…"

In the bathroom, Sakura started to dry herself up with a towel.

"_Why am I here anyway… I could've wait to see him…" _she thought.

The girl got out of the bathroom and joined Naruto who was in the kitchen. They drank tea but didn't speak. Naruto didn't know what to say and Sakura was feeling bad for coming. Naruto decided to start.

"Sakura-chan, why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep…"

"Why…?"

"I…" Sakura was trying not to cry but the tears fell anyway. "I was thinking of Sasuke…"

"…" Both were watching the floor, unable to look at each other.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan… I was not strong enough to stop him but I will! Don't forget it's a promise of a lifetime! And I will-…"

"STOP!" Sakura was crying even more. "Stop saying that… It make me feel bad… I didn't do anything to help you and you… You're trying so hard and… I'm just crying."

"Sakura-chan…" The girl ran in the blonde's arms and cried.

"I'm so weak…"

"Sakura-chan, you are not weak! You're one of the best medic-nin! You trained with the fifth hokage! You are not weak!" They stayed a long time in a tight hug.

"Naruto… Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise you'll never go to get kill to save Sasuke…"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto thought a little and answers "Ok Sakura-chan… I will… By the way, you didn't call Sasuke 'Sasuke-kun'…" Sakura's eyes winded. He was right…

"Maybe I don't like him as much I liked him before…" She looked at Naruto and did something she didn't see coming… She kissed him. It was a light kiss but it was sweet and caring. Naruto was in shock.

"Sakura-chan… What was that?"

"I know now why I'm here. I know why every time I'm sad I come to you. I know why I'm sick worried when you go in a dangerous mission or when I think that the Akatsuki wants to kill you. I know… I love you…"

Naruto took the time to register what Sakura had said. She loves him… not like, LOVE him… Sakura look at him and saw that he was in shock.

"Maybe you don't like me anymore… I understand…" She was starting to cry when she felt lips on hers. She quickly respond to his kiss. After a moment, Naruto break the kiss.

"Of course I love you Sakura-chan! I always will!"

"Naruto…"

"Look it stop raining! Do you want to watch the stars? I know a great spot!" He didn't wait to heard the answer and took Sakura's hand. They arrived in the top of the Hokage monument and they sited.

"The stars are so beautiful!" said Sakura.

"Not half as you Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled.

"I love you Naruto! I'll love you forever!"

"I love you too Sakura-chan!" They stayed in each others arms till they fell asleep.

**_Like the stars shinning in the sky…_**

_**ours feeling will never disappear…**_

The End!

* * *

How you like it? Please tell me! Review!! 


End file.
